Zorayas
Description A tall, curvaceous example of draenei femininity, Zorayas does nothing to enhance or conceal what nature gifted her. Possessed of a surprisingly sweet face, she wears her hair shoulder-length, trimmed to brush her skin, with bangs and tamed wisps framing her face and horns. With pale, bluish skin and silvery hair, it's a perfect compliment to her huge silver eyes, and she tries to dress accordingly, in shades that enhance her own colouration. Her hooves are neatly polished, and as her role as mage requires very little physical combat, her nails are as neatly trimmed. Smooth-skinned and lightly muscled, she is all gentle curve and harmonious lines. Her horns curl away from her brow, twisting under to form harmonious spirals. Adorning her jawline tendrils with bands of gold only draws attention to the smooth line of her throat and the slope of her shoulders. Even her soft-skinned tail has golden bands, catching the light when her steps sway her curved hips. Any mage should take pride in looking their best, and she sees no reason to attempt to "rough it" for anyone's respect. Personality With the history of the draenei to consider, it's no surprise that the responsibility for the race tends to lay heavily on some shoulders. Zorayas, however, does not consider preservation of her kind to be her sole concern. With the entire world to explore, and a few wrongs to set right, she withholds her opinion on individuals until they've made more of themselves known. Horde or Alliance, it's all the same to her when it comes to one-on-one interaction. It's just a matter of how an individual presents themselves. The exception to that rule is warlocks. Any who choose to dabble with the demonic forces in Azeroth become anathema to the mage, and she will not tolerate their company under any circumstances. Calm and collected, she could be as icy as the spells she controls if not for a glint of amusement that curls her dark blue lips up at the corner. Fire and ice are both under her control, and although she's chosen to specialize in the colder element, it doesn't mean that fire is entirely gone from her personality. Light-hearted amongst certain company, she doesn't struggle to maintain an image or a facade. Nor does she make more of her abilities than they are. She is what she is- others may take it or leave it as they please. Beneath the control that keeps her mannered amongst the public lies a ferocious desire for all that the world has to offer. Although she feels no need to go out and 'save' her own kind, Zorayas knows enough to fear that what she loves will be taken from her. That underlying anxiety makes her fiercely possesive and protective of anyone she cares for. Polite to those whose dealings do not involve necromancy or infernal trickery, she isn't afraid to voice her opinion. Especially when her burly, protective shadow is nearby. As the years have passed, and her family spends more time away from her fiercely protective eye, Zorayas has become a bit... twisted. Although she makes no more to actively hunt for enemies, her manner of dealing with those deemed a threat is considered sadistic by those who view it. In her own mind, Zorayas has a simple determination: she will win. Thoroughly. Pertinent Connections * Zhravix -the warrior who returned to the path of a paladin, who shared in some of her earlier travels has become her beloved. Appreciating his external calm, his devotion to what he views as his duty and his willingness to lend a hand no matter what she's asking, Zorayas would face down anyone or anything to keep him at her side. *Ferazhin -the youngest living member of Zorayas's family, this priestess is eternally a 'baby sister' in Zora's mind. Her overprotection created a sheltered upbringing for the young draenei, and it shows in her childish wonder and delighted exploration of the world. Woe to any who raise a hand to the healer-in-training; she is as sancrosanct as Zhravix in Zorayas's estimation. Game Statistics * Current Level: 85 {Fire/Frost} * PvP Status: {Frost Spec} Support * Preferred Pet: Albino Kingsnake * Preferred Mount: Twilight Drake * Found In: Stormwind City, Mage Quarter, the Blue Recluse * Professions: Tailoring {Illustrious Grand Master}, Jewelcrafting {Master} * Member of the Order of the Blackhand {Magus: Mistress of Magi} Recently... Months of absorbing herself in study left Zorayas drained and distant from everyone, even her mate. Taking stock of what the efforts were doing to her life, the mage made a decision to retire. It was a rapid departure, hardly marked by any preparations, and she informed very few individuals of where she would be retiring to. Her mate, Zhravix, had also become weary of a lifetime of warfare and together they departed for a quiet corner of Azeroth. All that they left as their legacy was the Harbingers of Skulls- the order that they had created with Maivan- and those they selected to take their positions in that order. Zhravix contacted a brother from the order he had served with during the battles on Draenor, and Draco agreed to take on the responsibilities. For her part, Zorayas spoke to a mage of the Kirin Tor that she'd come to know well during her work in Dalaran. Devereux had longed to return to her home city of Stormwind and readily took up the job. Now life is quiet and thoroughly enjoyable, and Zorayas intends to keep it that way. Category:Warcraft